


To Satisfy The Heat

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [118]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Press, Object Insertion, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Size Queen Stiles Stilinski, obviously don't try this at home, wine bottle insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: When Stiles’ heat hits and Derek is late and no toys are present, Stiles has to resort to desperate measures to keep his heat at bay until his Alpha arrives.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Kudos: 324





	To Satisfy The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Request Anon: A/B/O Stiles and Derek or Peter or both. Stiles insatiable heat and alpha(s) aren’t around. Object insertion with size queen tendencies. Alpha(s) come back to see Stiles in his heat  
> +  
> Curious Cat Anon: What about Stiles with extreme object insertion, and or punishment enema? Bonus points for holiday themed…  
> +  
> Tumblr Anon: Stiles stuffing anything and everything in his hole maybe some hole spanking  
> +  
> Curious Cat Anon [Part of this prompt]: I don't know if you do prompts here but if u do could you do one where stiles fucks himself over and over with random objects until his hole is really loose and shoves somthing really large in stiles and just walks around gaping all while talking dirty to himself ? Just some good masturbation

Stiles twisted and turned in his makeshift nest as his body ached and burned as his heat rushed through him, keenly reminding him that Derek hadn’t arrived yet to help relieve his heat with his wonderful knot. 

Stiles pushed himself up onto his elbows, wincing as fresh slick gushed from him at the mere thought of his Alpha’s knot. Stiles looked around, desperate for a toy, for anything to stuff his hole full until Derek got there. 

Stiles’ eye caught on an unopened bottle of wine that Lydia had left during her last visit, they had drunk the other two and she had left that bottle for Stiles to use as apparently his taste in alcohol was horrific. Stiles bit his bottom lip as he considered a desperate option as he reached behind himself and sank three of his fingers into his slick, loose hole with shocking ease. 

Stiles moaned as he rocked his ass back against his fingers, but his fingers were slender and small thus doing nothing to sate the burning heat in his body. 

“Fuck it, desperate times and all that,” Stiles grunted to himself when he double-checked his room visibly from the bed and cursed for leaving his box of toys at Derek’s place when they shared Derek’s rut. Stiles checked Derek’s ETA on his phone before groaning and grabbing the heavy bottle of wine and rolled onto his back. 

Stiles palmed the thick, sturdy bottle and shuddered at the fact that he was about to shove that bottle of wine into his ass. Fresh slick gushed out of his ass at the thought of it and he settled the large, wide bottom of the bottle between his thighs and pressed it at his slick hole. Stiles considered maybe he should have started with the neck of the bottle, but as a wet, slurping noise filled the room as the wide rim of the wine bottle entered his ass all thoughts disappeared from his mind. 

Stiles’ mouth dropped open and his head tipped back against the mountain of pillows in his nest as his eyes went hazy as he inched the achingly wide rim of the bottle into his ass, it was almost as thick as Derek’s knot and it felt so wonderful. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Stiles moaned as he lifted his hips and started to rock the wine bottle in and out of his ass. It was solid, large and unyielding, it wasn’t as wonderful as Derek’s cock and knot but right now it was perfect. Stiles shoved the bottle deeper into himself and cried out, body shaking as his cock shot his release over his stomach. Stiles clenched around the width of the bottle and jerked his hips as his hand fell away in the aftermath of his orgasm. 

“Here I was, racing over here to give you my knot and it turns out you found something else to shove in your slick little hole,” Derek’s voice called out from the door and Stiles’ head snapped to the side, a keen escaping him as he got a face full of his Alpha’s scent and made grabby hands towards the older man. Derek chuckled fondly, eyes turning red at the sight of the wine bottle stuck half-way inside of Stiles' ass, slick trickling around the bottle and onto the sheets below his ass. 

“Do you even need me or are you set to ride out your heat with your newest toy?” Derek smirked at the displeased whine Stiles made and grasped the wet bottle and cried out, cock jerking and releasing more cum as Stiles yanked it out of his slick, gaping hole.

“Your knot Alpha, only your knot, nothing can compare,” Stiles whined as he hooked his legs over his arms, bending them up against his chest keeping his lower body exposed to his Alpha. 

“Damn right,” Derek growled as he quickly stripped down until he was as naked as his mate was. Derek stepped into Stiles’ nest and settled his weight down on Stiles, keeping him folded into a mating press as he rocked his erection through the copious amounts of slick that was drenching Stiles’ skin and escaping his twitching, gaping hole. 

“Alpha, please, please I need your knot,” Stiles whined, showing his neck in submission to his mate. Derek rumbled his approval and nuzzled the Omega’s throat, grazing the soft flesh with the tips of his teeth. Stiles keened and shivered at the touch before his head fell back and a moan was pulled from his throat when Derek’s cock sank into him. 

“Alpha, Alpha,” Stiles mewled as Derek pinned him in place with his weight as he started thrusting into the young Omega. The wine bottle had been good, but Derek’s cock was mind-blowing in the best possible way. Stiles wanted to wrap his limbs around Derek, to cling to him tightly but the way he was pinned down in the mating press position made it impossible. However, being held down and fucked like this made his Omega hindbrain croon in happiness as Derek’s cock slid in and out of his soaked hole with sinful ease. 

“Do you want my knot pretty Omega or would you rather I push that wine bottle back into you and let your slick little hole milk that?” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear making the Omega blush and mewl.

“Your knot Alpha, only your knot!” Stiles was on the verge of sobbing as he jerked his hips up, letting Derek’s cock slide deeper into him right against his prostate making him see spots. 

“Greedy,” Derek teased, breathing heavy. Stiles’ eyes rolled up into his head as his mouth dropped open as he cried out in pure bliss as his Alpha shoved his forming knot into Stiles’ wet hole. Stiles went limp, a line of drool starting to roll down his chin as his head lolled to the side and his lips turned up in a blissed-out smile as Derek’s knot tied them together and his heat settled down into a simmer as warm cum was pumped into him by his Alpha. 

Derek eased Stiles’ arms and legs out of the mating press and curled them around his body so Stiles was clinging to him like a Koloa. Stile let out a happy mewl and buried his face in Derek’s throat, inhaling Derek’s scent and started purring making Derek grin and shift his knot deeper into Stiles’ hole making the Omega purr louder.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
